


The Trouble with Roommates

by elleliteration



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Cumshot, M/M, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleliteration/pseuds/elleliteration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First day back at college, Renji is saddled with an obnoxious roommate, but that's not the worst of his worries. Working out how to get into his best friend's pants and not destroy their friendship is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Orihime and Ulquiorra are mentioned in passing.
> 
> Also, general disclaimer applies. These are not my characters.

“Did you see the rack on that freshman?” Renji asked as he cracked open a can of Mountain Dew and then collapsed onto Shuuhei’s bed. He didn’t have to worry about disturbing Shuu’s roommate because he’d somehow managed to luck out and get a single room. It was smaller than a regular room which meant that Shuuhei’s bed, desk, and the mini fridge between the two took up most of the end of the room.

“Impossible not to with the way you were going on about her. Pretty sure she’s taken though. Or did you not notice the dark haired emo guy she was hanging on?” Shuuhei responded as he opened a bottle of water and dropped into his desk chair. He kicked at Renji’s feet as he took a drink from the bottle. “And get your shoes off my bed, jerk.”

Renji grumbled, but he complied by toeing off his shoes so that they thumped to the floor beyond the end of Shuuhei’s bed, bouncing halfway to the door. “Looked like a high school romance carried over to me. And we both know how long those last.”

“They last a hell of a lot longer when you’re not trying to get into the girl’s panties,” Shuuhei grumbled into his plastic bottle. He loved his friend dearly, but sometimes Renji was simply a bag of dicks.

“It only works if she’s interested. And she wouldn’t be interested if she wasn’t tired of the guy. I just speed the inevitable along is all,” Renji said and grinned. “Hell. The way he looked, he was about ready to climb the walls to get away from her.”

“Wow. You’ve really gotta learn to be more observant, Renji. That guy was carrying level 500 textbooks and he looked like he’s 17. If he’s that smart, he should be at Princeton, not some little state college. He’s here for her,” Shuuhei said, then took another swig of his water before capping it and putting it back in the fridge.

Shuuhei stood and stretched, his arms over his head while bending side to side. His spine popped in a couple of places and his back loosened as muscles relaxed. The sigh that escaped him was little more than a moan.

Renji kept his mouth on the lip of his soda can and tried to look like he wasn’t watching the thin stripe of skin between shorts and shirt while Shuu stretched. Renji definitely didn’t notice the way smooth skin seemed to move over sculpted muscle when Shuu twisted. And he didn’t get half hard when he heard Shuu moan.

Renji was off the bed in a flash and facing the door as he shoved his feet back in his shoes. “I’ve gotta go study,” Renji said and took a step towards the door.

“Study?” It’s the first day back. I didn’t think you’d even had any classes yet,” Shuuhei said and feeling very confused. They’d both been relaxed and the banter had been light, nothing serious. Renji could talk about girls and their boobs for hours – Shuuhei happened to know this was a fact with first hand experience.

“I haven’t. But my roommate has some of the same classes and said they’d make my life a living hell if I don’t study all the time when I’m not at practice. So I’m going to see what he means by ‘all the time’,” Renji said with air quotes held over his shoulders so Shuu could still see them from behind. “Besides, it can’t hurt my grades any.”

Shuuhei let out a bark of a laugh. “I really don’t think it’ll do them much good either,”  he said, stepping behind Renji so he could pat him on the shoulder.

It was true. Renji probably could have gotten into almost any university in the country. Instead, he’d gone to the one that offered him the best baseball scholarship. He was rather brilliant when he applied himself, and for something that meant his entire future this much, Renji definitely applied himself.

“You’re just jealous that you actually have to study for grades half as good as mine,” Renji said, tossing a grin over his shoulder.

“One of these days, I’m going to take the same classes as you so I can cheat off your papers,” Shuuhei said, trying to keep the conversation going. He wouldn’t admit it often or loudly, but Shuuhei enjoyed spending time with Renji, even if he was often an ass that needed smacked upside the head frequently.

Renji chuckled and felt he was safe to turn back towards Shuu a bit and flashed one of his heart melting grins at Shuu. It was something he did whenever the opportunity presented itself. He hoped that one day, it would earn a response other than tolerance. “You’ve got too much honor to do something like cheating,” Renji said and reached out to lightly smack Shuu’s arm.

Shuuhei would not get all flustered and act like some love struck high school freshman. Never mind that he’d been quietly in love with the redhead since they actually were high school freshmen. Never mind that he only ever had one night stands with guys and girls, and only with redheads. Never mind that Renji could break his heart with that look because Shuuhei knew it would never be pointed at him with anything more than simple friendship behind it. So Shuuhei stayed calm and didn’t show any reaction to the smile that was known to make girls swoon from half the Commons away.

“For the grades you get in the classes you take, I might tarnish my honor a bit,” Shuuhei said with a laugh and didn’t add the ‘for you’ that went with that sentence in his mind.

“I think I would pay to see that,” Renji said and laughed. He ignored the tightening in his chest when Shuu didn’t respond to his smile like he hoped every time he flashed it at the man, the smile that had broken a hundred hearts. He’d tried practically every trick he knew short of flat out asking Shuu if he wanted to fuck, and he’d been trying them for years. But he’d never been able to get a reaction to his flirting that gave him the idea that Shuu would be even remotely interested, so Renji didn’t ruin the one good friendship he had.

“I’d, uh, I’d better get going. I was informed if I wasn’t back to the room by six to study, then there’d be trouble for me. Apparently, I got saddled with some loud mouthed kid for a roommate this year,” Renji said and stepped away from the bed and Shuu at his desk.

“Right. Text me later,” Shuuhei said with a wave and spun to face his desk so he didn’t have to watch Renji walk away.

After Renji left, Shuuhei didn’t have anything to do. Classes hadn’t started yet. He didn’t have any clubs or sports to worry about. Shuuhei wasn’t the type to pledge to a fraternity house. With nothing to do, he dropped into his desk chair and booted up his laptop so he could check his email, and then he killed some time online, but his mind never failed to turn back to Renji.

Thoughts of Renji half naked body pressed against his own while they played basketball together. Renji, sweaty and shirtless, laying on Shuuhei’s bed with his brilliant red hair fanned out behind him. Renji naked in the shower at the gym where Shuuhei couldn’t stare for long. From there, Shuuhei’s mind turned to fantasy. What it would feel like to have Renji’s lips on his clavicle. What his hands would feel like running over Shuuhei’s hips. What it would feel like to press inside Renji’s tight ass.

Shuuhei groaned as he looked down and saw how hard his cock had gotten while he’d been lost in his fantasies. It really wasn’t that surprising, but it was inconvenient. His head thunked back against the back of his desk chair. He could walk down the hallway to the bathrooms while sporting a full fledge erection. That was not really an option. So his only other recourse was to jack off. Not exactly something he enjoyed doing, but it was too late to go out and find someone for a one night stand.

With a put upon sigh, Shuuhei pushed himself out of his chair and shucked his clothes onto the floor before crawling into his bed and laying on his back. Then he belatedly remembered he needed lube and rolled to the edge of his twin bed and leaned out to grab a bottle of lube from a small dish on the corner of his desk. Shuuhei moved back to the middle of his bed, laid on his back and brought his knees up, spread wide, and his dick curving to touch his belly.

With lube coating his fingers, Shuuhei stroked his cock in long, steady strokes. His thumb rubbed over the head of his cock, drawing a low moan from him. Unbidden, his mind brought up the image of Renji hovering over him, lips pressed to Shuuhei’s neck, Renji’s fingers wrapped around Shuuhei’s cock instead of his own hand.

His palm flattened over Shuuhei’s cock and rubbed, dragging a groan from his throat. His fingers trailed up Shuuhei’s body from stomach to neck, nails lightly dragging over his skin, then heading back down, stopping at a nipple. Fingers plucked at Shuuhei’s nipple until it hardened, begging for more attention.  His hand around Shuu’s cock dipped down and teased at his hole, sliding a single lubed up finger inside before working a second in slowly, teasing, stretching, making Shuu moan. More lube and a third finger thrust in slowly with the others, stretching his ass, making him feel full in a way that food never could, and yet so empty it felt like he could never be whole again. It was a missing piece that he felt even when he had his one night stands. His fingers left Shuu’s ass and wrapped around his cock again, stroking in time with his hip thrusts.

“Oh God, Renji,” Shuuhei groaned as his hips arched off the bed, pumping into the hand around his cock.

~*~

Renji made it back to his room and saw his roommate bent over books that wouldn’t be relevant in class for at least 2 months. He was all for being prepared, but that was ridiculous. It was enough to make Renji seriously consider asking Shuu if he could bunk with him until he could find other arrangements, but that would get awkward when Renji woke up with a boner pressed to Shuu’s ass after the first night. And then his roommate started demanding to know where he’d been, what he’d been doing, and who he’d been with and Renji didn’t give a shit how awkward it got. Hell, Renji would rather tell Shuu that he was in love with him and had been than deal with that.

So he back pedaled out of the room quicker than he’d entered and headed straight back for Shuu’s room. While he was going back up stairs to the next floor where Shuu’s room was, he seriously thought about just telling Shuu how he felt. The problem was that he could flirt the pants off of anything that moved, but when it came to expressing actual emotion, Renji was pretty terrible at that. Sure, if he really got behind it, he could probably flirt his way into Shuu’s bed for the night, but that’s not what he wanted. Renji was almost afraid to admit what he really wanted because it was something he’d never attempted before. He just knew that he wanted Shuu, not just for one night, but for as long as he could keep him. He wasn’t sure how he could get Shuu to understand that and not kick him out, but Renji knew he needed to try.

The door to Shuu’s room was locked, something that only ever happened when Shuu was out of the room or asleep, and it was too late for the first, and too early for the second. Thankfully, they always shared keys to their rooms since one or the other was always forgetting something in the dorm building and they would invariably call or text the other to bring it to them. So Renji had a key for Shuu’s door and only hesitated for a second before opening the door.

Renji was met with the sight of Shuu naked on his bed, one hand curled around his cock, lube glistening around his asshole, fingers twisting a nipple, and his hips thrusting off the bed. The image of Shuu’s head thrown back into his pillow was enough to have all the blood in Renji’s body rushing for his cock once more and in under a minute, his erection was curving up towards the ceiling beneath his baggy shorts.

“Oh God, Renji,” Shuuhei groaned into the room and Renji found himself locking the door and stepping towards the bed before he realized it.

Renji’s hand was resting on the foot of the bed, holding on, keeping himself from stepping closer and taking what he’d wanted for so long. But he wasn’t about to invade Shuu’s privacy anymore than he already had. It was bad enough that he was as close as he was, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way Shuu’s skin pulled and stretched as his body moved.

“Shit,” Renji whispered, but it was enough to make Shuu stop what he was doing and scramble for covers while swearing loudly.

“The fuck, Renji?” Shuuhei yelled and threw a pillow at Renji’s head.

Renji didn’t even try to avoid the flying projectile and just let it smack him in the face. “Don’t stop,” Renji said, his knuckles turning white on the foot of the bed. He could feel a slow wetness growing on the front of his shorts.

“No. Seriously. The. Fuck. Man?” Shuuhei said with his other pillow clutched to his hips.

“I can answer why I want to watch and then you can answer why you said my name while you were fucking your hand,” Renji said and he let one knee slip onto the bed, but he still held himself back.

Shuuhei blushed bright red and buried his face in his hand. That was something he did not want to talk about, but the look on Renji’s face, the set of his shoulders, the intense way he was staring at Shuuhei all told him that he wasn’t going to get out of this one.

“Because.”

“Why?” Renji demanded, one eyebrow kicking up for a second.

“Because,” Shuuhei said, trying to convince himself that it was a sufficient reason so that Renji might believe it, too.

“Because why?” Renji asked, not letting up. Both knees were on the foot of the bed now.

“Because,” Shuuhei said, his voice rising.

“Shuuhei. Because why?” Renji asked and he crawled up the bed until his knees were straddling Shuu’s feet. “Tell me.” His voice was steady, even. This was vital information that Renji needed to know.

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!” Shuuhei shouted, throwing the other pillow at Renji. But that left him with no barriers between him and Renji.

Renji grinned as he leaned forward enough to press his lips to Shuu’s mouth. “Good. Means I’m not the only one,” Renji said as he pushed his shorts down enough to reveal his cock, still hard, still eager. Shuuhei looked like a frightened animal, his eyes wide and fixated on Renji’s, his shoulders shaking as he sat there exposed.

In more ways than one. Shuuhei had never once told anyone of his crush, his infatuation, his love for Renji. And now he’d just shouted a confession at the man in question. While sitting on his bed. Naked. With a boner. Jesus Christ, he still had an erection after that. And what did Renji mean by that kiss and his words?

But lips – Renji’s lips – were pressed to Shuuhei’s again and his brain short circuited, his body responding on auto pilot. His mouth moved, sucking on Renji’s bottom lip, their tongues dancing together, Shuuhei’s hand on a muscled shoulder that even in his most vivid fantasy never felt this good. Shuuhei has imagined this scenario hundreds of times, fantasized about Renji’s hands on his body, but it was all a pale mockery of the joy that was the reality of Renji really being there, touching him, holding him, pressing their bodies together.

Renji sighed into Shuu’s mouth, his hands clinging to muscles in Shuu’s back that Renji had only watched out of the corner of his eye. He almost couldn’t believe that he had his hands on this man. His knee wedged between Shuu’s thighs, his weight balanced on his elbows and knees, his chest pressed firmly Shuu’s, but Renji kept his hips well above and away. It was a sort of sweet torture, to be so close to the one he’d wanted for so long and still denying himself that last inch, that last touch. Just in case this wasn’t real.

Shuuhei waited, wanted Renji to touch him, not just with his hands. He wanted to feel the entire length of Renji spread out along him, their bodies pressed together. But Renji held himself apart, wouldn’t give that last inch, and Shuuhei feared that it was because he intended to leave before they finished.

Something in Shuuhei’s mind clicked over, gave him permission to enjoy himself. He’d just treat this like a one night stand. Like he wasn’t in love with the man above him. Like it meant nothing. Like he would be able to walk away from this in the morning. Like he would be able to go back to laughing and teasing and wrestling. Like this never happened. Like it wouldn’t kill him inside to do so.

So Shuuhei shut down the part of his mind that cared far too much for Renji and just let himself enjoy the way that Renji’s hands glided over his skin, the way fingers dug in and held tight. The way lips pressed against his mouth, a tongue parting his lips.

Shuuhei shuddered under Renji’s attention, his hands moving down Renji’s sides, fingers digging into muscle and tanned skin. He whimpered at the lack of friction and hooked a leg around Renji’s hips. With a little leverage and oomph, Shuuhei flipped the both of them and settled on Renji’s thighs. His mouth never left Renji’s lips, his tongue teasing along the inside of Renji’s mouth, enticing Renji’s tongue into action. Shuuhei’s hips ground against Renji’s, giving them both the friction they craved, dragging a moan from both of them.

“That’s the way you’re supposed to do it,” Shuuhei said with his mouth barely hovering over Renji’s, close enough that their lips still brushed together as he spoke.

Renji’s hips bucked up against Shuu and he let out a breathy little laugh. “Ooooh. I must be out of practice,” Renji said and started to flip them back over, but Shuu shoved him back flat.

“Nope. You lost your chance,” Shuuhei said as he sat up straight, his hands planted firmly on Renji’s chest.

Shuuhei took the lube and tipped the bottle over Renji’s cock, letting the slick liquid pour over Renji’s skin. Hips bucked and squirmed beneath Shuuhei, a muttered complaint about the temperature accompanying the movement. A smile curled Shuuhei’s mouth up and he grabbed ahold of Renji’s cock and made sure the entire length was coated before he shifted his hips forward. With one hand steadying his weight on Renji’s chest, the other reached around behind Shuuhei and positioned the tip at his opening. Shuuhei took half of Renji’s cock in with one smooth stroke, and the rest with two more quick thrusts. A groan dragged its way out of Shuuhei’s throat once he was fully seated on Renji and he stayed still and just enjoyed the feeling for a minute.

“Jesus. Fucking. Christ,” Renji shouted as Shuu swallowed him whole. His vision flashed white for a second when muscles rippled around his cock, squeezing, pulling him in deeper. Shuu’s hips rolled against Renji’s and Shuu moaned with his head thrown back, his neck exposed, begging to be bitten, to me marked up so much that Shuu wouldn’t be able to hide them the next day. “Shit,” Renji growled as he tried to sit up, to reach that column of flesh waiting to be bruised, but he was shoved back to the bed with hands on his chest.

A frustrated growl rumbled from Renji’s throat and he thrust his hips up as much as possible, which admittedly wasn’t much, but he’d take what he could get to drive Shuu to move. “As amazing as this is, it’s even better when one, or both of us are moving,” Renji said as he tried to flip them again with no luck.

“No,” Shuuhei said, pressing down on Renji’s chest and pinning him to the bed with a look. “Lie there and enjoy the ride,” Shuuhei said and started moving his hips, riding Renji with slow steady strokes.

He didn’t want to rush or hurry this along. Shuuhei wanted this to be dragged out for as long as he can. He’d wanted this for so long, yearned to know what this felt like, and now he was getting his wish fulfilled. He wanted to make this last because he knew it would never happen again.

Renji’s hands landed on Shuu’s knees and slid them up to rest on Shuu’s hips, his fingers digging in as Shuu’s hips rotated atop of Renji’s. Renji couldn’t take his eyes off Shuu’s face, with his head tipped back, eyes closed, mouth opened, and this look of such utter pleasure that Renji couldn’t look away.

Renji didn’t want this amazing feeling just for himself, so his hand groped around on the bed until they landed on the bottle of lube. He poured some on his hand and wrapped long fingers around Shuu’s cock where it swayed between them with Shuu’s movements. He heard Shuu’s gasping cry, watched how Shuu’s back arched more, leaning forward more. Renji thrusts his hips up into Shuu with a slow steady stroke, meeting Shuu’s hips as he came down, making his eyes flutter open as he cried out.

Shuuhei gave up trying to make this last as long as possible when Renji’s fingers wrapped around his dick. He couldn’t. It was one thing for Shuuhei to climb atop Renji and ride him, but it was a completely different matter for Renji to touch him. It shut off his control, his drive to make this last. Shuuhei’s hips moved between Renji’s cock in Shuuhei’s ass and Renji’s hand wrapped around his cock.

Renji’s hips met Shuu’s at every thrust, both of them picking up speed, Shuu moaning and gasping whenever Renji hit a particularly sensitive spot on Shuu’s body. Renji wanted to feel skin under his mouth, kissing, biting, while he came, but Shuu held himself above and away from Renji’s mouth. He almost thought that Shuu was doing it on purpose, to torture Renji, but there was no way Shuu could know just how badly Renji wanted his mouth on that body.

“Shuu, come for me,” Renji said in a hushed voice, his thumb rubbing under the ridge of Shuu’s helmet.

“Not …. Yet,” Shuuhei growled, fighting to keep his orgasm in check. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out.

“Come, Shuu. I want to see you come,” Renji said, pulling up with a twist, dragging a groan from Shuu.

“Nngh.” Shuuhei panted, sweat trailing down his forehead. “Nnno.”

“Shuu, please,” Renji panted, unsure how he was able to keep his voice so steady when he felt like he was coming apart at the seams. “I don’t know ….Don’t know how much longer….Dammit, Shuu …. SHIIT!”

“Fffffuck,” Shuuhei groaned, as he watched Renji begin to fall, and he couldn’t hold on anymore, so he let himself fall into blissful oblivion, his body ridged as he fell to pieces and reassembled around Renji.

White, creamy ropes spread across Renji’s stomach and chest. Shuu’s ass squeezed around Renji’s cock and he couldn’t hold back anymore. His vision flashed white, his head pressed back into his pillow, his back arching off the bed, pushing him deeper into Shuu’s ass.

Shuuhei collapsed onto his side pressed to Renji’s side, his breath coming in short bursts against Renji’s shoulder. He should get up. He should go shower. He should leave until Renji was gone. That’s what he always did with every other one night stand he’d ever had. And wasn’t that what Shuuhei had decided this was? Just a one night stand to take care of a need. But, then why wasn’t he getting up and leaving?

Something moved against Shuuhei’s back and that brought his attention to the object under his side. His mind took a moment to process, the sort of thing that if his eyes had been open would have required a slow blink to give him time.

Of course. Renji’s hand had been on his hip when he slumped and it must have followed the line of his body because now Renji’s arm was wrapped around his waist, his hand pressed flat to his spine. Fingers danced over his skin, light and soothing.

“How do you feel?” Renji asked as he swiped a finger through the mess on his stomach with the hand that had been wrapped around Shuu’s cock. His hand was covered with evidence that Shuu had enjoyed himself. He brought his hand up and licked one finger clean.

Renji’s question startled Shuuhei’s eyes open and he watched as Renji sucked a finger into his mouth and cleaned the come off. Not a single one of his partners had ever done anything like that. If they blowed him – and that only ever happened when clean test results were exchanged – they never swallowed.

\

Then Renji’s words registered and he didn’t have an answer. How did he feel? Panic. Fear, complete and unadulterated terror that he’d screwed up the best relationship he’d ever had.

Renji pulled his finger from his mouth at Shuu’s continued silence and checked to make sure he was actually awake. Then again, he was so stiff that Renji didn’t think he could possibly be asleep. He saw that Shuuhei’s eyes were open, staring blankly at Renji’s shoulder, but he was awake.

“Shuu. I need you to speak to me. Are you okay?” Renji asked, his hand on Shuu’s back rubbing in soothing circles.

“I ….I don’t know,” Shuuhei answered, not looking at Renji’s face. He wasn’t sure he could bear it if Renji looked disappointed or angry, despite neither of those emotions being in his voice.

“Did I hurt you, Shuu?” Renji asked, his voice suddenly filled with concern. He twisted so that he was on his side facing Shuu, their faces level, Renji’s eyes searching Shuu’s face for any sign that he was in pain.

“I just …. I need a minute,” Shuuhei said when his vision was suddenly filled with Renji’s face. He tried to look away, but the genuine concern he saw there made it difficult to turn away. Arms pulled him close so that his face was pressed nose to nose with Renji, hands rubbing soothing circles over his back. So maybe Renji wouldn’t hate him after all.

“I’m sorry. You said you love me and, well, shit. I … I’ve loved you for years. It’s a large reason why I haven’t been able to keep a steady relationship. Because I don’t want anyone else. Only you. And then you … And I was …. Shit, Shuu. I’m so sorry. I thought you wanted that. Wanted _us_.”

About halfway through Renji’s apology, Shuuhei realized what exactly Renji was saying and a laugh built up in him. It started small, barely there, but by the time Renji was done speaking, Shuuhei’s shoulders were shaking with laughter. He leaned forward that fraction of an each to press his mouth to Renji’s and smiled while staring straight into Renji’s eyes.

“I’ve always wanted us, wanted you in my bed,” Shuuhei said and wrapped an arm around Renji’s shoulders.

“Then why-” Renji started, pulling back just an inch so he could look at Shuu without going cross eyed. “I flirted and you always took someone else home. You slept with everyone but me,” Renji said, watching Shuu closely.

That made Shuuhei look away. “I never thought you’d be interested. You flirted with everyone. You talk about boobs for hours. I didn’t think you were into guys,” Shuuhei said quietly to the ceiling.

“I’m not into guys. I’m into _you_ ,” Renji said and that drew Shuuhei’s eyes back to his face. “You crack me up. You comfort me when I’m depressed. You’re there for me when I need you. You’ve ruined me for all other lovers now,” Renji said with a chuckle and slid his hand over Shuu’s side. Thankfully, the lube and come on his hand had already dried and simply flaked off as he brushed his hand over Shuu’s side.

“Ruined you, huh?” Shuuhei asked and chuckled.

“Yeah. So I really hope that this continues. Especially since I came over here to ask you if I could bunk in here with you,” Renji said, looking somewhat chagrinned that he’d gotten so sidetracked from his original purpose when he came here.

“Is your roommate really that bad?” Shuuhei asked with a laugh and he relaxed into Renji’s side.

“Worse. I got the male version of Hermione Granger for a roommate,” Renji said, running his hands up and down Shuu’s body. “And he expects me to be like him.”

“Oh …. Oh God,” Shuuhei said, laughing, his whole body shaking as he tried to suppress it for Renji’s sake, but he couldn’t. Shuuhei ended up laughing, hanging onto Renji so he wouldn’t fall off the bed.

“This is not funny,” Renji said and smacked Shuuhei’s shoulder, but it only made him laugh harder. He sighed and waited for Shuu to get it out of his system. “Are you done now?” Renji asked once Shuu finally stopped shaking against his side. He felt Shuu’s nod against his shoulder. “So are you going to let me crash here?”

“I think we can arrange something,” Shuuhei said with a smirk.


End file.
